1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices such as flexible printed circuit boards used to couple electronic components within electronic devices such as cameras and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices such as cameras, etc., incorporate components that move relative to each other. Often, such moveable components must be electrically coupled to each other to facilitate power and data transfers. To couple such components, flexible printed circuit boards or "FPCs" often are used. An electronic device that utilizes a conventional type FPC is shown in drawing figures identified as FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A, and 2B which have been appended to this patent document.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams of a camera. More particularly, FIG. 1A shows a state in which a lens barrel 100 and photographic lens 105 are collapsed within a camera body 101. FIG. 1B shows a state in which lens barrel 100 protrudes from camera body 101. A circuit unit 102 used in performing focusing or shutter driving operations is disposed in lens barrel 100. Circuit unit 102 is connected to a main device board (not shown in the drawing) disposed in camera body 101 at camera body point 104 via an FPC 103. A connecting portion 102a of circuit unit 102 is used to connect to FPC 103. Another connecting member 104a is maintained on the camera body side to connect to FPC 103.
With reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B, depicted therein are diagrams of FPC 103 as originally shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, respectively. FIG. 2A is a diagram that shows FPC 103 when lens barrel 100 is in a retracted or closed position. As shown, a gap Lo exists between circuit member 102 and camera body point 104 such that FPC 103 is maintained in a folded-up state. The fold or bend in FPC 103 occurs as a result of movement of lens barrel 100. As shown in FIG. 2B, when lens barrel 100 is extended, FPC 103 is unfolded and gap Lo is widened.
Although FPC 103 permits electrical connection within camera 100, stresses resulting from movement of FPC 103 concentrate in portion 103a. As a result, surface malformations and dis-connections often occurred as a result of repeated lens barrel movement. Such problems were exacerbated by the fact that the smaller the bending radius of portion 103a as shown in FIG. 2A, the larger the change of the angle .theta. as shown in FIG. 2B. And, unfortunately, it was disadvantageous to make the folding space larger as internal spaces within camera body 101 needed to be correspondingly enlarged.
Thus, there exists a need to provide new and improved connecting devices such as FPCs that minimize and negate the effects of repeated movement and the like. Additionally, to be viable such connecting devices must be effective within small spaces such as those found within cameras and other compact electronic devices.